Reunited At Last
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: This is one of the first lemons I ever wrote. I found it and thought I'd share. Set after the final episode of the anime. Usagi and Mamoru finally make love.


This was written when I was still an innocent teenager and had not yet created my true penname. Like all my stories, past, present or future, this contains lemon. Lots and lots of lemon…interesting how some things never change ;)

Reunited At Last

By the Goddess of Temptation

_The winged form of Princess Serenity looked up at the sky, watching as all the star seeds returned home again. 'at last the star seeds will return home and the lives that were lost will be restored,' she thought with a smile. But she could not smile for long, for she was all alone. Her lover was gone and she did not know if she would ever see him again, let alone have him hold her in his warm embrace. And not only had he left her, but her friends and guardians, the Sailor Senshi, had also abandoned her. She knew it had not been their choice. The corrupted Sailor Galaxia had ripped away their star seeds and with it she also took their lives. Serenity had been devastated to learn this. When she had watched her lover Mamoru, the incarnate of Prince Endymion, board the plane to America, her heart felt like it was breaking. But she knew she would see him again. This was different though. She did not know if his star seed WOULD revive him. For all she knew, he was gone. And with that, her future with him, the future she had been able to see for herself, was also gone. Chibi-Usa would not be born. Serenity clutched a hand to her breast as she felt her heart shatter. Oh sure, she had saved the world, but at too high a price. What was she even fighting for now that she had lost everything? "I'm all alone!" she cried. _

_ "You're not alone, Usagi-chan" said the disembodied voice of Sailor Mars. Serenity looked up and saw the Sailor Senshi appearing around her. She cried as everyone congratulated her on freeing all the star seeds and defeating Chaos. But as happy as she was, there was still one person missing. Where was her Mamo-chan? Suddenly she heard his voice and he appeared with Chibi Chibi. _

_ "She led me to you," he said._

_ Serenity cried and threw herself bodily into his arms, wearing only a pair of large, white wings. "Mamo-chan!" she cried. _

_ Mamoru, or rather Endymion, wrapped his arms tightly around her and simply held her as she cried. Then Chibi Chibi left as did the Starlights and Princess Kakyu. The four Outer Senshi drove off in Haruka's car and the Inner Senshi made up excuses as to why they couldn't stay. Soon only Usagi and Mamoru were left. So they made sure they spent their time well…_

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck as he carried her into his apartment. He set her down and proceeded to shut and lock the door. Then he went to the window and shut the blinds. Usagi kicked off her shoes and walked purposefully towards him as he lit several small candles to set the mood. Then he turned to her, his movements almost like that of a big cat. Usagi sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Mamoru's lips descended upon her own and brushed across hers. His first kisses reminded her of butterflies, soft and fluttering. She sighed and opened her mouth against his slightly and licked his lips. Immediately he parted them and his tongue slid out and brushed her own.

Usagi shivered with delight. She had been apart from her lover for far too long and she desperately needed him to make love to her. They had gotten to this point before, but MAMORU always stopped before things went too far. That was one thing Usagi hated about the age difference. If she had been older, he would have let go of those annoying ethics, but since she was only sixteen, he was holding back. But all that would change tonight; Usagi could sense it in the way he was kissing her. He was kissing her with a desperate hunger, betraying the state of his desire and longing for her. And then he pulled away from her and Usagi wanted to protest. Mamoru's storm-cloud blue eyes looked into her own baby blue ones as he tried to think of a way to ask her the thing he needed to know.

"Usako," he said, a hand sliding over the material covering her back. "Do you understand what I meant when I asked you to stay here with me?" he asked.

Usagi blushed slightly and nodded. 'It's about time!' she thought to herself. 'After all those months of waiting; even after he nearly died during the invasion of the Dead Moon Circus, he STILL made ME wait. I guess all that time apart finally made him come to his senses.' She smiled and nodded, pressing her entire body against his. Desire was rising within her, filling her with a warm, sweet honey that was spreading through her like wildfire; until she felt like she was no longer in control of her shaking limbs.

Mamoru slid his hands up her hips, fingers trailing up her spine in a seductive movement. Usagi clung to him as he lifted her off her feet and carried her over to his bed, laying her upon it. He followed her down and slowly moved to lie on top of her. One leg was thrust intimately between her own as she was pressed into the mattress.

Usagi sighed as Mamoru's tongue slid into her mouth and sought out her own. She brushed her tongue against his again and again, running her hands through his dark hair. Mamoru groaned as Usagi encouraged his advances and slid on hand up her outer thigh, caressing it softly.

His kisses became soft, slow and sensual, his touch no more than the light movement of a feather against her skin. Usagi's fingertips traced the strong muscles on his back and held him tightly to her, never wanting to let go. Her leg moved instinctively up to hook around his own. Then, on impulse, she began to move her hips and pressed herself against his hardness. Mamoru nearly lost all control as Usagi pressed and circled her hips against him. With a low groan, he rolled over so that now she was on top. Usagi remembered what she had seen on her teen soap operas and slid down so that both her legs were between his. Then she slid up his chest, brushing her breasts against him, and began to lightly nibble at his lips. At the same time, she pressed her belly against his ever hardening manhood. He groaned and she did it again, slower and pressing harder this time.

Mamoru's hands slid down her spine and underneath her skirt. He squeezed and massaged her butt, running his hand over her silky panties. His other hand unzipped her skirt. Usagi slid up against his hardness again, but this time her skirt slipped down. She moved her legs and managed to kick the skirt away. Mamoru's hands slid back over her in a caress, one hand still squeezing her butt. His other hand slid underneath her school uniform top and trailed up and down her spine.

Usagi sighed and pressed herself against him again. She slid her hands down his neck and began to manipulate the tiny buttons on his shirt. She was frantic to touch him and was growing impatient as she once again failed to get her shaking fingers around them. Finally she gave up on that and simply tore them off. Usagi felt her breath escape her at the sight of her lover's hard, muscular chest. She ran excited, trembling fingertips over it and bent down to brush her lips across teasingly.

Mamoru's hand at her back moved to her front and gently cupped and rubbed her breast lovingly. He then slid his other hand under her shirt and squeezed her other breast as well. Usagi sat up and helped Mamoru pull off her shirt. Once it was off, she flung it away, as if she no longer saw any need to wear it in his presence. She then lowered herself back on top of him, making sure to rub bare flesh against bare flesh as she slid up his body teasingly. At the same time, she brushed her lips over his stomach and chest. She trailed kisses up his neck, then kissed the corners of his mouth.

Mamoru's hands continued to knead her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. Usagi purred delightedly and once again ground her lower body into his. Mamoru pushed up through his hips, beginning to make slow, tender love to her, although he was not yet inside her. Usagi responded in full measure, circling her hips as he thrust into her softness. Her hands slid down to the waist of his pants and she slowly slid down him again, tongue running down his abdomen and circling his belly button. She quickly undid his pants, sliding them down and staring happily at the bulge in his boxers. She smiled with pure satisfaction that SHE had affected him like this. That she was driving him crazy with the lightest touch. She slid down even lower as she pulled his pants off and tossed them to the floor. She then slid back on top of him, pressing her body against his and suddenly surrendering to her own need again.

She pulled on him and lay on her back, spreading her legs and bending then at her knees. Mamoru followed her lead and settled his partial weight on top of her, both his legs between hers. He pressed his lips to hers and his tongue pushed into her mouth demandingly. Usagi moaned and ran her hands through his dark hair. Mamoru once again cupped her breasts and squeezed them through the lacy fabric. He pulled back slightly and kissed the corners of her mouth before slowly moving down her neck. He went back shortly to nibble her ear.

"Mmmmmm," Usagi vocalized, a small sound of enjoyment escaping her throat. He kissed his way down her neck again. He ran his tongue over the tempting crevice of her collar bone and over the swell of her breasts.

Slowly his hand slid to her back and his fingers fumbled with the tricky hooks of her bra. He let out at strangled sound of frustration as he struggled with the closure he couldn't see. Usagi placed her arms at her sides and sat up slightly, trying to give Mamoru more access. But the closure was seemingly more difficult than unlocking a door on the coldest day of the year.

"I hate these things!" he groaned. "Usako, you've always worn such tricky undergarments. I suppose this is easier to get off you than those horrible corset things you wore as Serenity…but it's still a challenge."

Usagi giggled. "Oh Mamo-chan, are you having trouble?" she teased.

"You know very well that is precisely the problem. I don't suppose you could help me out here?" he replied. Usagi reached behind her back, found the hooks, and undid each one with ease. Within seconds, she had it off her. Mamoru quickly flung it away. Usagi made a mental note never to wear a bra if she was going to be alone with him.

Mamoru kissed his way down to her breasts again, then slid back up to nibble her earlobe. The anticipation was driving her crazy, so much that she cried out in ecstasy when his mouth finally enveloped her nipple. He began to suck, slowly and gently. Usagi's hands rushed to his hair and she held him to her breast, moaning and sighing with raw pleasure. He flicked her nipple back and forth with his tongue. It circled her areola, his teeth nipped her and she felt as if her entire body was shocked with pleasure. She cried out in exquisite agony as Mamoru mock-nibbled her hardened nipple. He continued this a long time before switching breasts. His free hand slid over her hip and thigh. Before Usagi registered this in her passion-fogged brain, his hand had already slid up the insides of her thighs and he rubbed his hand over the silky fabric between her legs.

He suckled her harder, going faster and faster. He rolled the nipple on her other breast between his thumb and index fingers. He then switched breasts, continuing his assault on her senses. Usagi moaned and her hips moved up and down, pressing herself against his hand between her legs. With one last lick, Mamoru brushed his lips and tongue still lower. His hands came to the waistband of her panties and he pulled them down, pressing his lips to her belly. His tongue circled her belly button as he slid her soaked panties off her and tossed them away. He licked the dampness off her thighs, then slowly moved her nether lips apart and lapped up her sweetness as it poured from her.

Usagi's legs were trembling with reaction and she was tingling all over. His tongue slid into her and began lapping at her insides. Usagi felt as if she were on fire and she thrust up with her hips, trying to bury his tongue deep within her. Mamoru swept up and drew back, licking over her opening and flicking his tongue rapidly around her clitoris, as if his tongue was a flickering flame. The spasms shook her body and she felt herself tighten up sharply as she cried out her ecstasy.

"OH MAMO-CHAAAAAN!" she cried as he continued to set her nerves on fire. Quickly she found herself rising back up to her peak again and yet again. He suddenly pressed his lips to her opening and sucked, drinking in her multiple orgasms and lapping at her pulsating walls with his magnificent, merciless tongue.

He drew back and slid his thumb over her clitoris, causing more of her honey to pour from her. He slid his index and middle fingers into her body and found her G-spot. He moved against it quickly over and over until Usagi moaned and shook with enjoyment.

"Oh yes! Oh Mamo-chan! Oh gods! Yes!" she gasped as Mamoru continued to shock her nerves with intense pleasure. She cried out in rapture as she reached another climax.

Mamoru slid up onto the bed next to her, hand still caressing her insides. As another orgasm ripped through her, he slid his hand out of her and simply let her relax for a few minutes. But Usagi was not going to simply lie there, not when she hadn't even begun to pleasure HIM. She slid her leg over his thigh and he rolled onto his back. Usagi's legs once again fell between his and she began to press herself against him again as she nibbled his earlobe. She remembered the articles she read on Cosmopolitan's website and proceeded to drive him out of his mind, teasing his body mercilessly.

She nipped at his neck and pressed her palms hard over his arms and chest, knowing he was strong enough to take it. She licked down his chest and purposefully avoided his nipples, dipping lower. Her tongue ran down to the waistband of his boxers and her hands slid down his sides, finally coming to the waistband. She slowly tugged at the fabric and teased him with her tongue.

"Usako…" he pleaded with her to give him the relief he so desperately needed. But she ignored him, licking his thighs and slowly moving inward until she was so close to his hardness that he groaned with it. She lightly brushed her lips over his swollen tip and moved off of him slightly so he could reach over to the drawer in his nightstand. He quickly grabbed the unopened box of condoms that he had bought earlier that night. He grabbed on and quickly slid it on.

Usagi straddled his hips and teased him by sliding in only his tip, then moved it in and out. She slid down a bit further, feeling his hardness pressed tightly against the walls of her virgin channel. She slid him out of her again. Then finally she took a deep breath and impaled herself fully on his throbbing manhood. She almost cried as she felt the burning, tearing pain cut through her like a sharp knife. She began to circle and rock her hips as the pain subsided, tightening her inner muscles around him as he thrust needily into her. Usagi was completely overwhelmed by the sensations he was bestowing her and she shook uncontrollably. Mamoru raised his arms and held her upright on his driving member. Usagi began to bounce her hips up and down, faster and faster. Mamoru thrust up into her over and over, matching her pace. She couldn't last much longer and Mamoru could feel her body shaking and going limp as orgasm after orgasm tore through her. He quickly rolled her onto her back, still inside her. He thrust into her over and over, quickening his pace. Usagi wrapped her legs around his waist and he penetrated her even more deeply.

She cried out her ecstasy as he hit her hottest spots continuously. One more thrust drove him still deeper and he climaxed with her, slowly going limp as their conjoined bodies wrung the last bit of passion from them.

"Oh, Mamo-chan…" Usagi sighed, holding him to her. "That was just wonderful."

Mamoru nodded and squeezed one of her breasts gently. "I love you, Usako. I want to spend every night like this with you as my wife," he returned.

Usagi smiled and looked at the ring on her finger, the one she had received before he had left her and her world had turned upside-down. "That's my dream too, Mamo-chan! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and fall asleep just like this." She yawned and Mamoru slowly slid out of her, reluctant to separate from her. He got out of bed, disposed of his condom and then returned to her. He turned down the bed and gathered her sweetly into his arms, holding her close as they both slowly drifted off towards sleep.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a blast from the past, so to speak. I actually wrote this when I was seventeen and still "technically" innocent (I mean, all I knew was what I read on the internet. Hadn't even had a real boyfriend yet). I'm not sure why, but it never occurred to me to post this when I first created my account a year later. Maybe it accidentally got deleted? I don't recall seeing it again in my files when I got my first _personal_ computer, so that's likely what happened. Anyway, back then I used to print my stuff off and today I came across my old high school binder and found two of the first lemons I'd ever written. I thought it would be fun to share and see just how far I've come (no pun intended) in eight years. I didn't change any wording, which is why the sentences don't have my usual flair. I wanted to keep it as authentic as possible, and I can't really compare _then_ with _now_ if I went ahead and changed everything. So, please keep in mind that this isn't really _new_ and be kind when you review the younger Temptress' story. She didn't really have a clue what she was doing back then, after all ;)

Thank you for reading. Sincerely,

Temptress Kitten


End file.
